Mizura Yeager
Edolas Fairy Tail|mark location = Left Thigh|occupation = Mage|team = Team Yeager|base of operations = First Fairy Tail Building|status = Active|relatives = Misaki Yeager(Mother) Mystogan(Father) Alexa Yeager(Aunt) Sophie Yeager(Aunt) Shiro Yeager(Uncle;Deceased)|magic = Anima Crystal Magic Unison Raid|weapons = Magic Staves}}Mizura, is the daughter of Misaki Yeager and Mystogan. And a Mage of Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mizura has the same blue hair like Mystogan, and posses the same tattoo on the right side of her face. She has large breasts, and curvaceous body. She has shoulder-length blue hair that is tied up into two braids, she wears a simple cloak, described as the girl in a black cloak, she also wears a grey pleated skirt, with just brown leather boots. She has below average height(Height: 5'0"), and build(Weight;47 kg), in which she has a very short height. She was born without a tattoo on her right side of her face, but in X784, she is seen with a red tattoo on the right side of her face, coming back from Edolas, where she was took care by Misaki. Personality She is a loving and caring person. She is also generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. However, she is obsessed with Andrew Cheney. She is quite perverted, which she has natural kitty mouth/grin. Mizura has a rather rambunctious personality, behaving wildly as she pleases. She easily becomes violent when she pleases. Synopsis Edolas Arc In This arc, she was turned into a giant lacrima along with all other members of Fairy Tail. History In December 16, Mizura was born, and was sent to Edolas for safety. And after seven years had passed(X784), she was already 6 years old, and stayed in Fairy Tail, along with Misaki Yeager, her mother. She is said that she haven't met her father, which was Mystogan, The Prince of Edolas. (Formerly). She found out in X784, just after Edolas arc. Magic and Abilities Magic Staves: Mizura, like the rest of the people in Edolas, does not actually have innate magical abilities. Instead she employed several Magic Staves that allowed her to use Magic abilities similar to an incredibly powerful Mage. * Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): With the aid of her staves, she could cast an extremely powerful Sleep spell, capable of putting to sleep almost the entirety of Fairy Tail, including the likes of Erza and Mirajane, although the latter was weakened at the time. * Skyscraper (摩天楼 Matenrō): Mizura first plants her five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a Demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. ** Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Mizura creates several Magic circles covered in runes above her enemy, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. ** Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui):Mizura uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back to the caster. Anima (アニマー Animâ): Mizura used this Magic by using a special machine in the Anima Chamber, which creates an inter-dimensional gate that opens in the sky and transfers everything from the part of Earth Land where it appeared to another world called Edolas. The Anima can't absorb those who use Dragon Slayer Magic. Mizuran was able to suppress Anima using her staves Crystal Magic (結晶の魔法, Kesshō no Mahō) is a Caster Magicutilized by several mages that consists in crystallize the user's magical power, creating magic crystals. * Crystal Katana (結晶の刀, Kesshō no Katana): She creates a long and curved sword of crystal. Despite being made of crystal, the blade is so sharp as a real katana. * Crystal Coffin (結晶の棺, Kesshō no Kan): Crystal pillars shoot from the ground and trap the foe in a cone shaped prison where only their heads are visible. * Crystal Labyrinth '(結晶の迷路, ''Kesshō no Meiro): This is the principal Mizura's Crystal Magic spell. Immense crystal walls grow from the grount, creating a great crystal labyrinth to capture their opponents. Once inside the labyrinth, is nearly impossible to escape. * '''Crystal House (結晶の家屋, Kesshō no Kaoku): Mizura creates a great crystal house. This originally was a spell created to simply sleep at night, but can be used to capture enemies. * Crystal Forest (結晶の森, Kesshō no Mori):Mizura's favorite spell. Great crystal pillars shoot out from the ground randomly in a wide area, creating a forest of crystal. The crystal pillars are like mirrors and will confuse his enemies. * Crystal Charge:'''This spell is to charge a crystal with a power, the power depends on the mood the caster is in which can be a devastating blow or just a little tickle. From angry, mad, happy, OK, annoyed, and sad. Equipment '''Magic Staves: Mizura uses five staves which can be used to fight on the same level of very powerful S-Class Mage. Quotes :* * * Category:Daughter Category:Oc Category:Fairy tail Category:Daughters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mage Category:Edolas